The Confession
by x-Seiikuro-x
Summary: I never thought this would happen. He's standing right in front of me, together we stood on the school's rooftop. Waiting. Just waiting for something to happen, something to break the silence that is slowly drowning us. While all this is happening, I couldn't help but notice him, all those features, his inconsistent breathing, there's no doubt that he's nervous. {one-shot} AKAKURO


**AUTHORS'S NOTE: **

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me but to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own here is the story below.

Still a newbie in this. All the mistakes are mine alone.  
>Enjoy reading(?) Constructive criticisms are appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE CONFESSION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi's POV<strong>

I never thought this would happen. He's standing right in front of me, together we stood on the school's rooftop. Waiting. Just waiting for something to happen, something to break the silence that is slowly drowning us. While all this is happening, I couldn't help but notice him, all those features, his inconsistent breathing, there's no doubt that he's nervous. Even with his blank façade, I could see it, how could I not.

Kuroko Tetsuya was his name. His powder blue hair swayed ever so slightly as the wind blew, his innocent looking eyes staring straight at mine, his pale skin and those ever so desirable lips. I couldn't help but notice all of this, I couldn't get these thoughts away from my mind but it didn't feel unpleasant in the least.

I watched as he took in a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I let him take his time to collect his thoughts, putting it all together. It didn't take long before he opened his mouth to speak again, this time he asked although sounding more like a statement : "I suppose you're wondering why I called you up here?". Of course I knew and he knows, no doubt. But still I nodded, as if giving him a signal to continue, and he did.

"I love you." was all he said after that. Blunt and straight forward as always he said with his ever so monotonous voice but the sentence was filled with emotions, love. Those three words I've been waiting for, those three words that made my heart flutter wildly in an instant. I kept my face straight, looking calm and collected. But deep inside it was different, I was filled with happiness, happiness I never thought I could obtain, but I did and here it was right in front of me, the source of my happiness.

Not giving him a second to doubt, I reached out to him, locking him in an embrace. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I whispered into his ear :"I love you too, be mine?". I could feel it, the racing beat of his heart, pounding loudly in his chest. I smiled even if he can't see it as he buried his face against the crook of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko's POV<strong>

"I love you too, be mine?" he whispered into my ear after pulling me into his embrace. I felt my face heat up rapidly, I hid my face in the crook of his neck hoping he wouldn't realise how hard I'm blushing right now. I tried to calm myself down but to no avail, I couldn't keep my blank façade anymore. All because of one person, the only person who can make me feel this way, act this way. The one and only, Akashi Seijuurou.

I confessed only because I wanted to lift this weight off my chest, I never thought he would feel the same way for me, I never thought it was mutual but that doesn't mean I didn't wish for this to happen. I just wanted to get this feeling off my chest, the feeling I feel every time I see him, come in contact with him, anything to do with him gives me these feelings.

Happiness, sadness, jealousy. These were the feelings I had every time. When he spent time with me, I was happy. But when I realised, when I _thought_ I couldn't be with him, that all those girls could just come flocking all over him, confessing to him, telling him how much they liked or loved him, I couldn't help but feel sad and sometimes jealous. They could so easily do all these things I (thought I) couldn't.

So I decided to confess to him. Get rejected. And just live on knowing I told him how I felt about him, thinking that all these feelings would just disappear like it wasn't there in the first place. Never  
>once did I think that he would actually <em>accept <em>my feelings. Hold me gently in his embrace just like how he's doing now. _Ah...These feelings are just growing stronger_.

Somehow I just couldn't use my voice. Embarrassment? Happiness? I don't know which but then again, it might as well be both. So instead of saying anything, I nodded against the crook of his neck, hoping he felt the gesture, knowing the meaning of it. Which I knew he did when I heard him chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi's POV<strong>

I couldn't hold it in anymore as I felt the nod he gave as an answer to my own confession. I pulled him away from me, revealing his slightly pink cheeks, his mouth agape, he looked so beautiful in his own way. I was captivated by him since the moment I first saw him. I lifted his chin up and before his mind could process anything, I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

I broke the kiss when we were both out of breath. I looked him straight in the eye and he did the same. For a while, all we did was look at each other, foreheads touching. Then, we smiled and laughed knowing we love each other, knowing that nothing could break us apart right now. Not now, not ever.

I love him, and now that I know he feels the same I couldn't help but think we could overcome every obstacle that comes at us in the future. Some people may say our relationship is just puppy love, that its indecent, but I don't care. They can say whatever they like, we'll be together whether they liked it or not. After all, if this was a fight that was meant for us, all we needed to do was win. Together, we are invincible, unbeatable.

In this moment, nothing really mattered to me anymore. My most important person was right in front of me, smiling his rare smile. That's all that mattered really. That he is happy, that I am happy. And of course because...

"I love you."


End file.
